


Can't be bothered

by BagOToast



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: A sarcastic, Angst, Best Friends, Egotistical, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends, Everyone is scared and unsure about you, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Hurt/Comfort, Insane Reader, M/M, Mood Swings, Nicknames, Pranks, Reader Is Crazy, Reader loves pranks, Reader-Insert, Sarcasm, Some hero's like you, Sort Of, Sort of Evil Reader, Swearing, Violence, You and Jesse fight, You and Jesse hate each other, You and Torbjorn get along, asshole, cliches, originally a one-shot, others not so much, past emotional/psychological abuse, reader is an asshole, you make them uncomfortable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-01-22 08:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12477088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BagOToast/pseuds/BagOToast
Summary: You're not even sure why Overwatch needed you. You were crazy, what did they expect?





	1. The Start Of Something Horrible

**Author's Note:**

> I did it.

So here you are. Overwatch. Never thought you'd be pulled into a place like this. Why are you even here? Shouldn't you be in a padded cell? It's clearly where you belonged.

 

The reason you were in that mental Hospital in the first place was because you burned down a building full of little kids having a birthday party. Somehow they all got out alive. You couldn't remember how...

 

But here you are. Sitting on the end of a table, handcuffed of course.

 

At the other end of the table sat a large gorilla? That's new. Soon an old looking man sat at the side of the gorilla, a girl soon joined, then another man. They all looked different from each other, contrasting colors, it kinda hurt your eyes. Dark grey, to red white and blue, yellow and orange, brown and silver. Wait. One of them has a gun. The guy with the hat. You felt yourself tense up as they all looked to you.

 

The gorilla spoke first. "Hello, (Y/N) is it?" The gorilla looked down to a file on the table, straightening his glasses.

 

"A talking gorilla. This is new." You said, almost ignoring the animal's question. "Yes, that is my name. You have it in that file right there, and to be honest with you, everything about me should be in there. Who I am, where I came from, what I like, what I hate, why I was in that hellhole in the first place so tell me why I'm here." You said quickly, making some of the other people at the end of the table stare wide eyed.

 

The man with the red visor looked at you, and gave you a glare, though it was a little hard to tell though the mask. The gorilla ignored your rant and continued his 'interrogation'. "Yes... You apparently burned down a building full of... Children..."

 

"Yeah yeah, they all lived so don't go and try to shame me for it, I could care less about the kids. It's the fire I care about!" You giggled, trying to motion with your hands, but the handcuffs kept you from doing so.

 

"The fire?" The girl asked. She had a British accent. Huh.

 

"Why even put these cuffs on me anyway? You think I haven't gotten out of one of these things? I could chew these things off if I wanted to! It'll take 5 minutes- No, 4 minutes tops!" You smirked at everyone's looks, the smirk turning into a large grin. "Oh Ho man, this is gonna be fun. What is your guys plan anyway? Trying to change my 'Evil ways'? Torturing me until I tell you some important secret, like End-Of-The-World important? If so bring it on!" You laughed like a maniac, not even noticing the group start talking to each other trying to block out the chaotic laughter.

 

"The hell is wrong with 'em?" The man with the hat said, southern accent.

 

"Easy, they're crazy. Why did we bring them here?" The man with the visor looked to the gorilla. "Because they use to work for Talon." The ape responded.

 

"What??" The two men said in unison, the girl covered her mouth in shock. "What the hell do you mean they use to work for Talon??" The Cowboy asked, panicked.

 

"Did they... Do this to them...?" The girl asked, looking over at you for a second. You were still laughing. "Like what happened with..."

 

"Yes... They did. Only it seems they have done worse. But I know, they can do some good. Imagine them on the field, on our side. They were a very train mechanic in the past, able to repair anything in a flash, able to build anything in a flash, able to destroy almost anything in the way. They can create Flamethrowers, Guns, Drones, Bugs, and so on. If we had that kind of machinery we could solve so many problems we face almost every week."

 

"But Winston... Are you really sure about this? You really think they can help us?" The Brit asked the animal. Winston...

 

"I don't know. If it doesn't work out we'll take them back. Even if it's not for the best... You saw all the patients there, they weren't in the best condition, I think we did them a favor taking them out." Winston looked down at the file, scanning it.

 

"If you think it'll help us, or more importantly help  **them.** " The white haired man looked over at you, see as how you stopped laughing. They all looked to you, seeing your hands have been freed from the handcuffs. One hand resting on the table tapping away, and the other on your cheek, resting your head on it. 

 

The man with the hat looked to grab something on his belt.  **A gun.**

 

**Bingo.**

 

"Oh calm down Cowboy I'm not gonna kill one of you. That wouldn't be very smart. Not listening to me... not the brightest idea either." You frowned, the crazy energy completely gone, replaced with boredom. You only knew one of their names, might as well give the rest nicknames.

 

"If this some sort of game to you?" The man with the mask asked, clearly annoyed. You decided to call him Dusty.

 

"Yeah. It was fun at first, but now I just find it... Boring." You sighed, giving all of them a death glare. "You didn't play by my rules. So do I find this as a game? No, not anymore." You growled, everyone went silent.

 

 **"How about a new game?"**  

 

Everyone waited, some worried, some ready for a fight. Good.

 

Your sinister look vanished as you sat back, arms crossed around your chest. "But, I don't think you'll like it. The rules are different, and sometimes they change. But hey, who knows, maybe you are all willing to play." You no longer looked deadly, but now bored again, lazy even.

 

Everyone still looked at you as if you had something up your sleeve.

 

You did.

 

But that gives them no right to stare.

 

"What are you looking at?" You asked, confused. "What's even gonna happen? Am I getting a room?" You gasp. "If so, can I get a TV? Oh or maybe a radio? I love music!" You attitude changed so fast you swore you saw the girl's face form into a look of confusion mixed with horror.

 

"Yes... You are getting a room. You can have a TV if you want." Winston finally spoke, breaking the deafening silence from everyone else.

 

You gave a large grin. "Great! I'll take a TV, I wouldn't want to get bored." You snickered. 

 

"Of course. Lena, will you please take (Y/N) down to there room, it should be ready by now." Winston looked at the young lady. 

 

So her name was Lena.

 

God she looks like she's about to be executed. If she plays her cards right and doesn't touch you, she should be fine.

 

"Uh, yes. Of course." She looks to you, standing up. "Come with me." 

 

You stood up, and followed her out the door. Silence followed as well. 

 

Personally you didn't mind the silence. But you know others don't think the same thing. They find it uncomfortable, painful even. You could tell Lena was feeling that way. Since you walked side by side, she kept looking at you for about a second or two before looking back at the hallway as you both made your way to your new room.

 

God you had hoped it was something you could work with.

 

You finally make it to the room, Lena looked at the door then to you, only to see your face morphed into something like distrust, and uncertainty. 

 

"Well, this is it." The girl opened the door and you stepped in, looking around. 

 

Not much.

 

It'll do.

 

"Hmm, I was expecting something more... I guess mental hospital like. Eh, whatever. That's my problem and I'll cross that bridge once I've burned it." You saw the TV, that'll be fun, then you looked at a bed near by. Looks better then you thought it would. You jump into the bed, messing all the blankets up and making pillows fall to the floor. 

 

"Wow. This feels great." You turned over and shoved your face into the remaining pillows, giggling uncontrollably. "This is nice." You voice muffled in the pillows, sighing in relief. Finally something comfortable.

 

Then you can vaguely here Lena slightly laughing. You lift your head from the pillows and turn around to look at her. "I'm liking this already, and if you guys keep this up, you'll keep me on my good side." You smiled, a somewhat genuine one. That didn't happen often.

 

"I hope you feel comfortable enough to see everyone else in the base tomorrow." Lena said, smiling. 

 

"Oh God there's more of you?" You sat up straight and looked at her dead in the eye, which she only giggled a bit. Your sure the small laugh was not real laughter, but more of nervousness. "I'm kidding. I'm just hoping some of them wont try to kill me."

 

"I'm sure you'll be fine. It's them i'm more worried about." Lena went back to smiling, though it was forced.

 

"Well then, I guess I'll see you tomorrow." You raised an eyebrow, watching her shift on the door.

 

"Yeah. Goodnight." Lena left the room, turning of the lights then quietly closing the door.

 

You stared at the door for sometime, not really doing much. Just staring. You finally snapped out of your daze, and lowered yourself back onto the bed. Not bothering to change into anything, like the possible pajamas in the dresser drawers, or covering yourself with the blankets. You just kept the pillows on the floor right where they were, and you didn't move under the sheets. 

 

Soon, you turned to your side and tried to get as much sleep as you could.


	2. Starting line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some of the other members of Overwatch, some of them are not very happy to see you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow OK I expected Writers block to come and crush my dreams again.

Morning... Morning... Morning...

God you hated the light coming out the window.

You slowly opened your eyes, then covering them up by grabbing a pillow on the floor and shoving it in your face. Groaning to yourself, you tried to go back to sleep.

...

Nope. Too late. Time to get up.

You slowly get up from the bed, rubbing your eyes, and looking around. Where are you?

Oh yeah. Overwatch. Man this bed is nice.

Now that it's morning, you can actually see everything around the room. The TV was hanging on the wall, and under the TV was a dresser, a few tall lamps here or there, the window by the bed. Nothing really special. But to you? It was heaven.

You yawned and reluctantly get out of the bed, stretching. 'Alright. That 'Lena' girl wanted me to meet everyone right? Great, looks like today is going to be a great day.' You thought, smirking to yourself. 'Is there a bathroom around here?' Looking around, you noticed a set of doors, one a closet and the other a bathroom.

You open the left door to the closet, which was pretty small, Just a few jackets and shoes inside. You close the door and move over to the next.

You open the door and step in the bathroom, only a little bigger then the closet. You turn to a mirror above a sink, looking at yourself. You didn't look great to say the least. Dark rings under your eyes, your hair was basically a rats nest, and all in all you just looked like a corpse.

Which didn't seem to bother you in the slightest.

You just grabbed a brush that was sitting nearby on the sink, and started brushing. In the end you gave up after 4 minutes of brushing and almost no progress. You went on to brush your teeth.

No tooth paste. Great.

You start brushing your teeth with just water, it's better then nothing.

Soon after finishing, you hear a knock on your door, then a voice. Lena. "(Y/N)? I heard the water running so I came to see if you were up and about."

You stay silent, staring daggers into the door, willing her to just go away.

"I know you're up! Just... Get dressed! I'm taking you to the... well the 'cafeteria' I guess you could call it." Is it you or is she treating you like a child? Maybe, maybe not.

You growl and look back at the mirror. "Yeah! Yeah... Just give me a second!" You responded, yelling at the door. Great, time to meet everyone in this club.

"Oh OK! Just come out when you're done!" She yelled back.

Alright, now you need to make yourself look at least presentable. You brushed your teeth, took a quick shower, luckily there were towels on a hanger near the sink. You didn't want to imagine what would have happened if you were already in the shower and there weren't any towels. You may be crazy, but you're not an animal. Well... Yeah you're not an animal.

Finally clean, you go to the closet, grab shoes and a jacket. No new clothes. Eh you'll just put the same clothes you were wearing before on and wear a jacket to cover the dirty shirt.

The jacket was just a dark grey, nothing great. But is was the perfect size, and it felt pretty great.

You walk to the door Lena seemed to be waiting by. You stepped out, looking over to your left to she her leaning agents the wall. "You ready now? Woah, you don't look to good... If you don't mind me saying, but are you feeling OK?"

"Am I ever Lena? Am I ever? Yeah, I'm fine." You gave her an annoyed look. "Lets just meet your friends and get this over with."

 

* * *

 

 

Nothing but silence once again as you two walked. This time Lena walked in front of you, leading the way. Once again, she was uncomfortable with the silence, but this time she decided to do something about it. "Did you sleep well?"

 

You just looked at her, blank expression on your face. By how you looked, what did she think?

 

She was immediately embarrassed and looked away. "Um... Sorry. I-If you don't want to talk, y-you don't have to talk." She said quickly, stuttering and trying to hide her face.

 

Hmm... You don't really see why she would be "embarrassed" If you didn't want to talk. Really you found that emotion useless, so you spent awhile getting use to certain things others would find awkward, just so you wouldn't have to deal with it all the time.

 

And maybe laugh at those who **do** get embarrassed.

 

You both finally made it to the "cafeteria", looking in the large dinning area you saw some eyes land on you, some curious, some glaring. 

 

You giggled to yourself imagining them all regretting the glares in about a day. You're gonna make this place a living hell if they keep the attitude up.

 

Lena paused and looked at you, her eyes begging. "Try not to hurt someone, please? I know some of them aren't going to like you at first, but once you get to know them you'll find they are pretty friendly! You'll be fine." She glanced at two open spots at a table. "They'll be fine." She corrected herself, while walking toward the table in her sight.

 

You soon followed suit, moving around other tables to get Lena. The people in other tables stared, talking about you. Nothing really ground breaking, they probably know what you did and are weary of you. Which is understandable.

 

You catch up with the girl, looking at the last open seat in the table. "Well? Sit down, love." She smiled, patting the empty seat. 

 

Well at least **she's** friendly.

 

You sat down, looking at everyone around. Some were staring like the others, and it seemed like the others who weren't staring didn't even know you were there.

 

"You want something? What do you eat?" Lena asked, hoping you wouldn't stay silent again.

 

Finally you speak. "Well, not much. Everything I had back at that Mental Hell was mush, and I haven't had much other then that for..." You counted your fingers. "...3 years." You finished.

 

Lena sighed to herself, getting up from her seat. "Alright. Let me find you something. Stay there and get to know everyone, I'll be right back!" Lena grinned, and left. Leaving you to the strangers that sat at the table. 

 

"So what is your story? I do love a good story." You started, looking at a woman with blond hair.

 

"Story?" She responded with a raised eyebrow. She sounded German? Swiss?

 

"Yeah, story. Who are you? I'll tell you mine if you tell me yours!" You teased, chuckling to yourself.

 

"Well. I am Angela Ziegler." She gave you a small but somewhat noticeable smile, holding out her hand.

 

You grab her hand and shake it. "I'm (Y/N). I'm also crazy, according to all the Doctors at that Mental Hospital I was in." You laughed.

 

"Well it's very nice to meet you, (Y/N)." Angela turned to a fairly large old man with a scar on his eye. "This is Reinhardt," She then gestured to a few others at the table, one by one, so you know who is who. "Mei, Jesse, Lucio, and Pharah. If you would like, later I can introduce you to everyone else." You think you might take up on that offer. Everyone said there hello's, then went on with a different conversation with someone else.

 

But one of the hero's stood out more then the others, he looked familiar... This Jesse guy.

 

He was the one that drew a gun on you.

 

**Oh yes.**

 

"Well, it's good to meet most of you. Though I'm not sure how to feel about Cowboy over here." You looked at Jesse, narrowing your eyes. "We didn't meet on good terms." You kept yourself from growling, you really wanted to just grab his gun and make a run for it. But that would be stupid, you had no plan, no way out since you haven't seen the rest of the building. If you did something to piss him off, you would end up getting shot yourself. 

 

**You just wanted that gun so badly.**

 

Jesse looked at you, giving you a small glare. "Didn't mean to disappoint, but I did what I had to do."

 

"Are you kidding? Getting ready to shoot me was what you had to do??" You started laughing hysterically. "Oh that is  **rich**!" You continued to laugh, banging the table with your fist.

 

Angela looked at Jesse in shock. "You tried to shoot them?!" 

 

"They were threatenin' us, I was just surprised." Jesse tried to explain.

 

"OK, OK. I-I think I'm good-haha." You calmed down, getting your last giggle out with a sigh, and looked at the blond woman. "He is right, I freaked them out a little. I really don't mind having a gun at my face, It's happened so much that it doesn't really scare me anymore!" You started snicker again, and looked at all of your new "friends" faces.

 

Why did every one look so confused? Maybe a bit scared? Ah whatever, that's their problem.

 

"Where is the bathroom? I need it." You stood up, looking at all of them with a blank face.

 

"Go through the same door you came in, take a right, then another right. Can't miss it." The Cowboy said, not looking at you.

 

Now you can bet he's going to try to get on your good side. 

 

It wasn't working but whatever, you needed to go. But not for the reason they expected. 

 

"Thanks." You said nothing else and walked out. You still got looks but you ignored them completely, now in your own world.

 

Now was the time to mess with these guys, doesn't matter what you do, all you know is that you  **can't** burn the building down.

 

_Damn it..._

 

You make your way down the hallways, listening to Jesse's instructions. You did find the bathroom, and walked in. 

 

Dear God this reminded you of school. Good times...

 

You look in the mirror and see you are starting to look less dead, but more tired. Weird you got some sleep last night, so why does it look like you've been awake for at least 3 days? 

 

All of a sudden, an idea popped into your crazy little head. 

 

It's just gonna take some time to search for what you are looking for.

 

**This is gonna be hilarious!**


	3. Black Eyes and Bloody Noses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your prank goes very well, getting the exact reactions you wanted, but someone overreacts and makes your day even better. Or worse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's about to get good boys and girls!
> 
> Just watch out for some blood. And some weird and dark stuff happens. If you're not cool with that stuff, you don't need to read it. If you still want to know what happened, I wrote down what simply happened so you don't need to read it in the End Note.
> 
> Enjoy!

So you found what you were looking for. Which surprisingly didn't take that long.

 

A room filled with wires and switches, exactly what you needed. You laughed to yourself as you got to work.

 

'They are going to love this!" You thought, moving wires away and grabbing random things normal people would consider useless. You grabbed some duck tape that happen to be near, and started taping things together. Making a fairly large contraption, for your devious plan. Man they have everything in here, It's like they were begging this to happen! Wood boards, scissors, a lighter, and more! Perfect!

 

You step back and look at your handy work, smiling evilly. 'This'll work.'

 

The strange machine you built looked like something from that game Mouse Trap, but has a different meaning to it.

 

This is not to trap a mouse, but to set off the sprinklers on the ceiling and the alarms of the entire building. You started to walk back to your new "Friends". Setting the trap up with a timer, so you had time to see the look on all of their faces.

 

Lets do this!

 

* * *

 

You made it back to the "Cafeteria", walking slow and steady. It seemed like the eyes on you before vanished from your mind as you sat down next to your new frie- Acquaintances. Lena seemed to have joined them while you were gone. "There you are love! Where 'ave you been?" Lena asked, some what worried. Whether it be about your well being or everyone else's, you explained yourself.

 

"Just needed the bathroom, which Cowboy here so helpfully provided." You waved your hand at the Gunslinger.

 

"Well you sure did take awhile, are you alright?" Angela jumped into the conversation, she sounded like your mother. Well if you block out all the crying and yelling, and put caring and worry into the mix.

 

You hated your parents.

 

**So much.**

 

That's when you started hearing voices, you thought at first they were the voices of everyone around you, but they got more loud, more dark, more hurtful.

 

_Oh shut up._

 

_Make her shut up._

 

_So stupid._

 

"....Yeah. I'm fine. Just had some...trouble..." Your voice trailed off, you started to look around to see if someone was messing with you.

 

_Why are you talking to them?_

 

_They don't care._

 

Oh no.

 

_Your worthless._

 

_Kill them._

 

_KILL THEM!_

 

_They are weak!_

 

_KILL THEM!_

 

No! NO! NOT NOW! ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!

 

_MAKE THEM BURN!_

 

_BURN THEM ALIVE!_

 

**NO!**

 

Voices started flooding your head, making you look around in a panic and banged your head on the table, before covering yourself with your hands. Your fingers digging into your scalp, hiding yourself from the table. "Shut up... Shut up..." You said, not noticing the air shift on your side.

 

"(Y/N), are you alright love?" You heard Lena say, but it sounded like you were underwater. You could barely hear her over the voices.

 

Oh God they won't stop.

 

"Shut up! Make them stop!" You yelled, now attracting everyone's attention. 

 

"Make who stop? What are you talking about?" The Brit asked, sounding like she was in a complete state of panic. Which she most likely was.

 

Angela seemed to now be at your other side, trying to see what the hell was going on. You couldn't think straight, you can't think at all. Before you know it, the doctor's hand is on your back. "(Y/N), calm down. I need you to tell me what is going on."

 

"They....The won't stop... Why won't they shut up!?" You peaked out of your arm to look at the Swiss woman, your eyes wide and crazy. Angela swore she saw your eyes forming tears. 

 

"What's wrong with 'em?" McCree stood up from his seat, looking at you in confusion and caution. Even in one of your "episodes" he still manages to think your going to lash out.

 

You'd laugh if you weren't busy having a war with your own head.

 

"They just won't shut the fuck up!" You swore, covering yourself once again. Blocking your ears isn't working, you need to do something else.  **Something!**

 

Sudden't alarms went off in the building, and the sprinklers started poring on everyone, including yourself.

 

They stopped.

 

Oh thank God they stopped.

 

You uncover yourself and look up at the ceiling. You started laughing as you look at everyone, who's faces are either confused or surprised, maybe even both. You laughed hard, to the point where you started coughing and wheezing. It was as if nothing happened, as if whatever took place didn't mean a thing. And to you it didn't, it was normal. Even if you panic every time it happens.

 

Everyone looked at you as you cleared your throat. "This is great! It worked! HAHAHA!" You laughed victoriously, seeing everyone trying to cover themselves from the water.

 

"What do ya mean!? Why are the alarms goin' off?! What did ya do?!" McCree yelled, having a hard time hearing himself because of the alarm. You looked at him with a large smile, making you look like a child looking for approval and attention. 

 

"I set off the alarms and sprinklers!" You yelled back, still smiling like an idiot. "You just got pranked! Bam!" You smacked the table and laugh even harder then before.

 

 The room was silent as the water turned off, soon the same for the alarm. "Aw man, I wish it lasted a little longer..." You whined, disappointed that someone turned it off so fast.

 

Before you knew it you were on your feet. "Well, that was a blast guys! I really hope that didn't mess up your day!" You said, sarcastically. "I don't know if I'll be able to sleep if you guy's didn't think it was as fun as I did!" You started walking out of the Cafeteria, "Honestly I would have done something better, but I worked with what I ha-" Before you immediately got turned around and punched in the face.

 

You heard someone yell out your name, but you weren't sure who. You didn't care, because someone wanted to rumble, and you'll be damned if you don't get to punch someone in the nose.

 

You landing in a heap on the floor, whipping your mouth. Blood.

 

Oh now they've done it.

 

You look up at your attacker, not surprised to see McCree standing tall above you. He looked furious. "Well." You rubbed your jaw. "I expected better from you." You smirked

 

He looked at you in disgust. "Do ya think you're funny? Settin' off the alarm?"

 

"Yeah, kinda." You shrugged, which seemed to piss him off more.

 

"Ya can't just do somethin' like that!" He yelled, making you flinch in surprise. 

 

"OK? I don't think I should ask you why because you'd just punch me again, so I'll just figure it out on my own." You got back to your feet, "In the mean time." then your fist smacked into his cheek, making him fall back on a nearby table, unfortunately not landing on top of anyone. He immediately got back up and charged you, running straight into you. He rammed you into a wall and smacked his arm onto your neck. Like an animal, you bite down on his arm, hard. He yelped and let you go, his arm bleeding horribly. Before he could attack you, you tackle him to the ground and punch him multiple times in the face.

 

You hear everyone in the room either egging the fight on, or trying to stop you. Very little voices wanted the fight to continue, while most where screaming and yelling in protest. You ignored the cries, and it seemed Cowboy did as well. He somehow got one of his legs under your stomach as he kicked you off of him. You wheeze and cough, laying sideways on the ground, curling into a ball and holding your stomach in pain.

 

He got back up and walked toward you, ready for more punches to be thrown. He apparently wasn't ready enough, as you soon side swiped his legs, making him fall to the ground with a thud. He groaned as he tried to get up, but you grabbed his leg, and forcibly pulling him back down. You soon started biting his leg too, which he screamed out and tried kicking you off with his other leg like you were a dog.

 

He finally got you to let go with one final kick, you cried out in pain as you let go and stand up to rub your face. He got up at well, and as soon as you removed your hands, you get punched in the eye. "AH SHIT!" You cry out, and held your eye. "Are you FUCKING kidding me?!" You let go of your eye and started to run toward McCree once more. But before you could make it, you feel someone grab you by the waist and pull you into there chest. As you growl and squirm and kick, you see Reinhardt grab McCree and hold him back.

 

You pound on the large hairy arms before you hear your new attacker shout. "That's enough!" You felt the vibration's from his chest, and stopped squirming out of fear and nervousness. "You two need to calm down." You soon come to realize Winston is the one holding you, and also the one stopping you from killing Cowboy. Or the other way around.

 

"Calm down?! Winston you can't be serious! (Y/N) is the one who needs to calm down!" McCree shouted back, making Winston growl. 

 

"No. You  **both** need to calm down." The Ape repeated, then soon glaring at you. "You are coming with me. Everyone else, get back to your day. Everything is being taken care of."

 

You had nowhere to go, Winston is holding you tight, making sure you don't break free and run off somewhere to cause more trouble. Winston then continued, like he almost forgot something. "Oh, Dr. Ziegler, can please follow me?" Angela looked at him, then sighed with a smile. "Oh course, Winston." She knew what was going on. She knew something.

 

_Better keep an eye on her._

 

"Zenyatta, please take McCree to be healed, we'll be back shortly." Winston looked over to a robot, who was dressed like some sort of monk. 

 

**And he was floating!?**

 

Does he have something in his cybernetics that makes him float!?

 

You have to get to know this Zenyatta guy!

 

"My pleasure, I will get right on it." The robot said in a monotone, but somewhat calming voice. "McCree, please come with me."

 

McCree gave you a glare -which you returned- before he left with the floating robot.

 

Soon Winston and Angela started walking to a destination. You gotta say, not knowing what these two were going to do to you was kinda scary.

 

No.

 

Not just scary. 

 

**It was down right terrifying.**

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically the Reader's prank goes great! But "Cowboy", or McCree overreacts and causes a fight. You two brawl it out before Winston steps in and stops you two from killing each other, and Reader is having a strange time dealing with what is happening to them. 
> 
> So that's what happened.
> 
> Until next time!


	4. "Fixed"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Winston and Angela fix you up after the fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting much lately, had to go through some things.
> 
> But I'm back!

Man this hallway is long...

 

You still hung from the gorilla's arms that were locked around you, keeping you from running or attacking. You didn't fight though, knowing it wouldn't matter and would only make the scientist more angry.

 

And you honestly didn't feeling like getting smacked into a wall.

 

You held onto Winston's arms, looking over at Angela. She glanced back at you, but soon looked away. Like she was trying to avoid your gaze. It annoyed you.

 

You three make it to a strange room, dark, almost empty if you don't count the chair in the corner. You started to get nervous. Scared even. It was too dark.

 

You lowered yourself deeper into Winston's grasp, he noticed this and looked down at you. "(Y/N)?" Angela soon looked at you with confusion and concern.

 

"I-I don't like this room." You whispered, more to yourself then to Winston or Angela. "I don't like it... I want to go back to my room..." You hid yourself more into Winston's hairy arms, holding onto him like a lifeline. 

 

"It's OK. We just need to fix you up before we send you back." Winston looked over to the doctor. "May you turn on the lights please?" 

 

Angela did not waste time by turning the lights on the second Winston had said. The gorilla nodded with a smile as thanks, and started to move you to the chair in the corner.

 

It may look like a chair to the scientist and doctor, but this chair to you looked like a trap. You saw straps. You saw needles on a nearby table.

 

**You saw hell.**

 

You immediately started to panic, twisting yourself to face the chest of the gorilla. "No no no! Don't do it! I'll be good, I'll be good!!" You screamed, clawing vigorously at the animal still holding you. "PLEASE DON'T!! I won't do it again!!"

 

Of course your clawing did nothing to the beast, but only made him slow to a stop. You look up at him, his face in surprise. "What do you mean? What's wrong?" He looked down to you in confusion. 

 

"I-I won't...-" You slowly started only to be hushed by a soothing feminine voice. "It's OK, (Y/N). You are safe, we are not mad at you. You just need to sit down so we can help you." She calmly stated, and you slowly started to calm down.

 

"...O-OK..." You hated how weak you sounded, how useless you were. It's just a damn chair. Winston slowly let go of you, making you let out a small whine as the arms left, now realizing how cold the room was. 

 

He didn't seem to notice your whine of protest as he moved away to stand by the door, so you can't leave until Angela is done "fixing you". You reluctantly sat in the chair, albeit slowly and carefully.

 

"OK (Y/N), I need you to hold still." Angela seemed to pull bandages out of nowhere, lifting your sleeve and wrapping a long strand around a bleeding bruise Cowboy must have left behind. 

 

_Oh he was gonna pay._

 

Revenge will be for another day. Once you're healed and ready for a fight, you're gonna kick his ass so hard.

 

"- I would do more, but this is all I have for the time being."  _Oh shit was she talking? "_ By the way you reacted upon entering this room, I think it was a good choice to bring you here instead of the other one." She looked at you with a blank face. "For you I'm sure it would have given you a panic attack. We wouldn't want that now would we?" The Swiss doctor smiled to herself, before turning back to Winston. "Winston, would you come here for a moment?"

 

Winston walked toward the two of you, keeping his gaze directed at you. "I need you to stand next to (Y/N) for now." 

 

"Why?" You and Winston said at the same time, looking at each other before turning back to the doctor.

 

"Because you're going to need something to hold onto for this next part." Angela said, serious.

 

She pulled up your jeans to reveal a fairly painful sight. You hiss in pain as the cold air hit the room, and look down at the bloody gash that was covering your knee.  _When did that happen?_

 

Winston looked uncomfortable. You could understand why, this did not look good.  **Not good at all.**

 

 _How the hell did-_ "-...1."  _Wait._ Was Angela talking? Why was she counting-

 

A sharp stinging pain consumed your leg as your eyes go wide in panic. While screaming of course.

 

Winston and Angela seemed to be talking to each other, then talking to you. But you couldn't hear them over your own screams. "(Y/N), It's OK, I know it hurts." She tried calming you, but you could barely focus that you didn't even know what she was doing to you. Before you knew it, Winston was closer to you then before, he held one of arms out, you weren't sure why. 

 

You quickly look toward him, your eyes burning with tears as you stared at the large gorilla, breathing heavy.

 

He looked down at you with pity, moving his eyes down to his arm then back to you.

 

He wanted you to hold his arm.

 

You didn't think twice before you grabbed it and tugged it violently toward your chest as another burning pain covered your injured leg. You dug your nails into the arm of the animal, shoving your face into the fur in horrible agony.

 

You then felt a strange feeling on the gash, it felt like it was being cover by fabric. You peek out of the gorilla's arm, and see Angela wrapping your leg with the rest if the bandages she had left. It still hurt.

 

She looks up to you with an expression you couldn't read.  _That's new._

 

"See? Done." She smiled then stood up, looking at you as if you weren't basically being tortured not even a minute ago. "I'm sorry, but you won't be able to walk for awhile, at least without help." Her smile turned into a frown as she began to leave the room. "Winston stay with them, I'll be back." Neither of you got a word out before she was out the door.

 

Your eyes still wet and burning, you looked up at Winston with a raised eyebrow. "That was fun." You coughed, still holding onto the animal's arm with a vice grip. 

 

"If that was fun to you, I'm not sure I'm OK with being alone in a room with you." He chuckled, looking down at you with the same pity as before.  _Stop looking at me like that._

 

"Well for now, it doesn't seem like you had a choice." You said blankly, trying your best to calm your breathing. "So... How has your day been progressing?" You joked, your voice monotone.

 

"Fairly well, thank you." At least Winston understood your jokes, unlike somebody...

The doctor came back like she said, with a pair of... crutches. "You'll need these." She hands them to you. "Have you used crutches before?"

 

"Actually, yes." You looked at her with raised eyebrows. "This isn't the first time I've needed to use crutches, and I'm sure this wont be the last, but this was the most painful out of all of my experiences." You said honestly, and it seemed Angela liked seeing you back to your old ways. "Good." She grinned sweetly.

 

Man, only a day and things are starting off  _great_.  

 

"So, what happens now?" You asked, unsure. "Do I just go back to my room or...?"

 

"Yes, you may go to your room." Angela turned her attention to Winston, still smiling. "Thank you Winston, for staying and helping me."

 

Winston seemed to be off guard and looked surprised. "Oh!" He straitened his glasses. "You're welcome. I didn't think I did all that much..."

 

"You helped (Y/N) threw the pain, and you stayed with them while I was away to make sure they didn't run off." The Swiss woman laughed.

 

"She's right you know." You say, smirking up at the gorilla.

 

"Why don't we help (Y/N) up so they can put on they're crutches?" Angela, still smiling, went over to the other side of the chair grabbed your arm. Although your sure Winston could have done it himself, Angela seemed like she wanted to assist you as well, so you stayed silent as they both lifted you, making you stand.

 

God did it hurt. But Angela quickly got the crutches under your armpits. "Now you'll most likely have headaches or migraines, your black eye being the reason, but it shouldn't be that bad. Your arms and especially your legs are going to be sore, and your stomach will need it's own time to heal. If you need pain medication, come talk to me." She stated quickly. "If you have anymore questions, again, come speak to me."

 

You nodded with a smirk on your face.

 

"One last thing." She seemed more serious now. You frowned. "I don't want you or Jesse talking to each other for a while. No more fights."  _Awww shit._

 

"Understood?" You nod again, looking at the floor with a glare. "Yes."

 

"Good."

 

* * *

 

 

As your crutches smacked agents the hard floor, you make your way to your room. It felt like you got scolded by your mother. That wasn't a nice feeling.

 

You didn't run into Lena while you were limping down the hallway, which was only a little strange since the day you got here she was always right on your tail. Maybe she was talking to Jesse about what happened. Or she just didn't want to be around you.

 

Understandable.

 

You find your room and open the door, not even changing into pajamas before landing face first into the bed. But your whole body was sore, and landing smack dead in the middle of the bed with the crutches still under your armpits was not making it better. So you slowly and painfully got up from the bed and tried your best to change into your PJ's without falling flat on your face. 

 

It almost took an hour but you finally did it without hurting yourself. You pull off the crutches and lay them on the side of the wall near the bed, just so you had them nearby in the morning.

 

Oh boy... Waking up was going to be difficult... 

 

Oh well. What are you gonna do?

 

You slowly lower yourself on the bed, your body aching in every movement. Getting into the best comfortable position, you close your eyes.

 

_I think I'll talk to Angela about pain meds in the morning..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like this was too short, but oh well.


	5. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You wake up in the middle of the night in pain, so you try to distract yourself with food. Someone you've seen before want's to get on good terms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH MY GOD I AM SO SORRY
> 
> I got a horrible writers block, not to mention high school being a pain in the ass. Also I had half of this page written before, but my laptop decided it was a good time to update, without me saving it... 
> 
> AGAIN I'M SORRY FOR THE WAIT
> 
> Btw I think you should listen to this while reading, maybe on repeat? I just think this music fits this chapter pretty well, but that might just be me. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5EZ_orX51I

.....

 

....

 

...

 

"Shit!" You woke up with a start, hissing in pain as your leg starts to feel like it's on fire with the sudden movement. You rub it carefully and sit up, careful not to hurt yourself again. 

 

 Slowly swinging your legs off the edge of the bed, you rub your eyes.  _Jeez, I can't get any sleep with this stupid leg._

 

Quickly, you think of a way to distract yourself, and the first thing that came to your head was food.  _Something to eat, that'll do._ You move to grab your crutches which were leaning next to the bed frame, and slowly get up. _  
_

 

Moving out of your room, you try to remember where the kitchen was last time you saw it. It took you a few minuets but you finally found it, a nice dark room with a fridge, an oven, a few cabinets, and a table with 3 chairs surrounding it. It's more like a living room then it is a kitchen.  _Strange._

 

You ignore a small feeling of dread before limping to the fridge, opening it to search for a good distraction. Blinded by the sudden bright light, you look away and blink a few times to get your vision back. Now that you can see, how about a drink?  _Milk, Orange Juice, some Soda, do they not have Vodka? Or Beer? Something?!_ You groan in frustration as you rub your face with a free hand. "Great." You growl to yourself, before grabbing a carton of Orange Juice with force. "This'll do for now." Like a savage, you drink it straight out of the carton.

 

While drinking you hear a rustling behind you, your fight or flight reflexes kick into gear as you look for a nearby weapon. The only thing you see is a butter knife, good enough.

 

You swiftly grab it and try your best to quickly turn around with your crutches, throwing the knife in the direction of the noise. When you throw the knife, you clearly see a dark figure standing in the doorway. The butter knife doesn't even come close to the figure as it crashes into a wall before falling to the floor with a loud clank. The dark silhouette doesn't even flinch. "Alright calm down, I didn't mean to spook you." A deep voice reassures you, holding up his hands. "You remember me, right?"

 

"Dusty?" You raise an eyebrow, and he seemed to do the same. "Oh right! I didn't know your name so I gave you a nickname, unless your name is really Dusty, then I guess I'm psychic!" You laugh as "Dusty" moves closer. 

 

"It's Jack, actually." You stop laughing. 

 

"So I'm not psychic?" You look down at you hands and clench them. "Damn it..."

 

"Yeah... What are you doing down here?" Jack moves close enough to see his face illuminated by the light from the still open fridge. He had a few scars on his face that made you curious, how did those get there?

 

"Oh you know, wasting away in food because I can't sleep, I think we all know who to blame for that." You glance down at your leg. 

 

"You?" Jack smirked.

 

"No! Cowboy! I didn't start anything! It's not my fault he fucked up my leg." You glared at him. 

 

"You pissed him off, I'm sure you didn't need to set off the sprinklers, or the alarms." 

 

"He threw the first punch." You crossed your arms, or at least you tried, the crutches are still in your way.

 

"Okay. He overreacted, but you did it on purpose."

 

"Did not." You growled.

 

"Did too." He smirked.

 

"Did not." You say with poison.

 

"Did too." He grinned.

 

"Shut up." You clench your fists.

 

"But you did." He still had a stupid smile on his face.

 

"I DID NOT!" You screamed, not caring if anyone had woken up from your yelling. It felt like the whole room shook when you raised your voice.

 

Jack was silent, but he was still smiling. "Don't yell, you'll wake everyone up." He didn't seem fazed by your outburst.

 

You glare at him.

 

He stares at you.

 

You stay like that for awhile, just looking at each other. It's like a staring contest, no one blinks, no one moves, no one speaks.

 

"(Y/N)." Jack broke the silence, looking at you. He wasn't smiling anymore, but had a cold blank stare. "Why did you do it? You knew it would make Jesse mad, so why did you do it?" Did he think he was your dad or something?

 

You glare at the ground, refusing to meet his eyes. You stay silent, honestly you didn't know why you did it. You didn't do it just to piss  _him_ off, you did it to piss  _everyone_ off. It was just a harmless prank, you got bored, he overreacted, you two almost killed each other, so on. But it was just a game, and he didn't want to play along. That's his problem, that's  _his_ fault.

 

"Right... So you didn't have a reason...?" He tries to push you, but you stay quiet. "Hmm." He hums, before moving to the table, and taking a seat. He pulls another seat out, and gestures you to sit. You just stare.

 

"Oh come on. I'm not going to kill you with a chair, just sit down." Jack rolls his eyes, you glare at him before closing the fridge, and moving to the open seat. You have some trouble getting into the seat, but Jack seemed alright with helping you out, he slides your crutches out from under your armpits, and leans them on the table, so you can easily pick them up when you wanted to leave.

 

 You were uncomfortable with the help, but didn't do anything about it. "You were looking for some food, right? What would you like?" Jack asked, looking over at the cabinets.

 

 "...Cookies?" You look up at him with hopeful eyes, he chuckles. "If that'll make you calm down." Jack stands up and moves to the small cabinet, he opens it can pulls multiple small bags of cookies. Your eyes light up like fireworks, you haven't had cookies in forever, all they had at that asylum was mush. Jack saw the happiness in your eyes, and smiled slightly. "These alright?" He holds the bags up, and shakes them a bit, like he was teasing you with it.

 

"Cookies." You stare in awe at the bags.

 

Jack lets out a quiet laugh. "Yep, cookies." He walks over to his seat and sits down, setting the small bags onto the table. "Don't eat all of them, save some for the rest of us." 

 

He gives you one bag, and he keeps another. Both of you dig in, Jack being more clean, while you were stuffing your face like a chipmunk. Once Jack has finished eating a few cookies, he looks to you with confusion. "What do you plan on doing?" You share the same confused look to him, before he adds. "What do you plan on doing to Jesse, I mean."

 

You look down at the table, swallowing before speaking. "I'm not sure what you mean, I never intended to cause Cowboy to attack me, I just wanted everyone to get the joke." You shrugged.

 

"What joke?" Jack seemed even more confused.

 

"Me." You say emotionless, keeping your eyes fixed on the table, feeling melancholy.

 

Jack's face seemed to sadden, as if he was pitying you.

 

You quickly try to changed the subject. "Well, what can you do? You can't explain the joke to them, because it still wouldn't be funny, even less so. So I guess there is no real win here, but it's funny for me!" You flashed a large grin, as Jack stares at you with the same look as before.  _Stop looking at me like that._

 

"...I guess so." Jack looked at you with calculating eyes.  _He's trying to read you. Don't let him read you._

 

You look away and stuff more cookies into your face. "Exactly!" 

 

He stares at you a little longer, before eating more cookies. "I'm just confused is all... How does your mind work? No offence."

 

"Non taken. But I would rather not talk about that. It's... something I'm still figuring out." You let out a chuckle.  _Why is this getting personal? Is this his way of trying to help?_

 

"Okay, if you don't want to talk about it, you don't have to." Jack continued to eat the cookies. Well at least he wasn't pushing this, unlike all those nurses and doctors...  _Let's ignore them for now._

 

"Okay." You say simply, you take another cookie, but you don't eat it, you just stare at it. That's when Jack hears you laughing, low at first, but it gains more strength as you continue. "Y-You know, it's funny." You try to talk through your own laughter, as you feel tears in your eyes. "My parents always thought I would be something  _great_. That I'd make a name for myself, that I'd own the best company in the world, or help the environment. But they look at me today with fear in their eyes, like-like I'm some sort of monster!" You laugh as tears run down your face. "They wanted me to make a name for myself, I did, and they aren't proud."

 

Your grip on the cookie tightens.

 

"Ever since I was a baby, I tried  _everything_ ,  **everything** , to make them proud of me, to notice me, I wanted them to be proud."

 

The cookie starts to crack.

 

"But everything I did, everything I said, they judged, they criticized, with every good thing I did, they always looked at the mistakes."

 

It starts to crumble.

 

"It was never good enough.  **I** was never good enough. And you know what? I never will be!-" You crush what's left of the cookie in your hand, grinding it into dust with your own fingers.

 

Jack sits in silence. 

 

_Where did that come from?_

 

You start to calm down, as you try to control your breathing. You release your grip on the now destroyed cookie, avoiding Jack's gaze. Your eyes widen at your own outburst, you messed up,  _badly._ You weren't supposed to do that, you weren't supposed to let it all out. Why couldn't you control yourself, why couldn't you control your emotions? Why?

 

Jack doesn't say anything, but notices the panic form on your face. He sighs and scoots his chair closer to you, making you flinch. He stops immediately. 

 

Jack looks at you with concern, trying to reach out to you. "Is it okay if I...?" You knew what he was offering, it was tempting, but you were nervous to allow him coming close to you.

 

You let him come close anyway.

 

You nod, wrapping your arms around your waist, as if shielding yourself from a blow. Jack nods in understanding, and rests a hand on your back, rubbing it comfortingly. "I'm... sorry." It seemed like he didn't know what to say, maybe he's not very good at comforting people.

 

Or maybe he's not good at comforting psychopaths.

 

You relax at the contact, as he scratches and rubs your back, controlling your breathing finally. You close your eyes and focus on nothing but the silence, and Jack's company.

 

Minutes go by as you two sit together in silence, Jack's hand not leaving your back for even a second, and to be honest, you were happy. Jack still says nothing to you, and that's okay. You didn't need him to say anything, and he knew that. You guessed this was your second friend here, Lena being the first, if you could call her that, you weren't really sure where you two stood relationship-wise, but you considered her as a friend.

 

You're the first to break the silence. "I should get to bed." You wipe the tears from your eyes, and move to stand up, forgetting for a second that you needed your crutches, you hiss in pain and almost fall onto the floor, but Jack quickly catches you, and pulls you up. "You need some help?" He asked, with a smirk, as if you didn't just have a breakdown.

 

You chuckle. "Sure, if you think you can bother dealing with me." You joked

 

"Hey, I got this far." He laughed back, joking as well.

 

He holds your waist to help you balance, and grabs your crutches which were still leaning on the table. You nod in thanks as he sets them back under your armpits, and you look at him with a serious look. "Don't mention this to anyone." You look him dead in his eyes. "Please." You added.

 

Jack smiled and lowered his voice. "It'll be our little secret, I won't tell a soul."

 

You laugh. "Good. Then I won't have to kill you." He laughs too. You both turn away, you start to limp toward the door while he cleans up the mess you made, you were about to leave, before you looked back at Jack. "Hey Dusty." You used his nickname, making him look back at you with tired eyes. You hesitated, this was new for you, but it only seemed appropriate. "Thank you."

 

Jack gave a small grin. "You don't need to thank me, you shouldn't keep that stuff bottled up inside, you'll explode." He moved back to the table, grabbing the bags, and putting them away.

 

You think about it, before turning to the door, and leaving.

 

Limping to your room, you open the door, lean your crutches on the bed frame, tried your best to lay down without causing any pain. Within a few minutes, you're asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope this was worth the wait 
> 
> Again I'm really sorry

**Author's Note:**

> I've done it.
> 
> EDIT: I've changed Winston's reasoning for you to join Overwatch, I think it's a bit better then before. I have an idea as to what is gonna happen in the near future. If it still is a little strange please let me know, I'll try my best to fix it. Thank you for reading!


End file.
